Love is Like a Roller Coaster
by illonso
Summary: Let's take that quote literally, shall we?


**Love is Like a Roller Coaster.**

**Summary: Let's take that saying and make it literal. AU.**

**Rated: T **

**Pairing: Katniss/Peeta! (Ahhhh, how I love this pairing)**

**Genre: Romance and Humor.**

* * *

Why did Gale and Johanna talk me into this?

That's the first thing I think as I am dispatched into the third row, with Gale and Johanna in front of me. They both look back.

"Are you nervous?" Gale asks me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sort of having second regrets," I say, Johanna groans.

"Come one! This is gonne be so-"

"Excuse me, Miss, you need to take off your glasses, they might fall off," A employee tells me and extends his hand out to me.

"What? But I can't see without them!" It's true, I'm practically blind without it. Prim told me once to buy contacts. I didn't listen to her because I thought that it was stupid, I really regret it now.

"It will only be temporary, Miss," He says and turns to Gale and Johanna, "Are you two her friends?"

"Yes," They say in unison.

"Can you get her glasses after the ride and hand them to her, before she gets out?" He asks them, they nod, "Great, now please hand over your glasses, Miss,"

I groan, "Fine," I hand him my black glasses, it's so blurry right now, I can't see anything.

"Any single riders?" I hear the employee ask the crowd. God, can't I just get over this? "Thank you, Sir. Just sit next to the girl with the black braid over there,"

Oh God, first, the employee takes away my glasses, and now he is putting someone next to me so he will hear my screams?

I vaguely hear a clicking of a seatbelt and a rusty sound, which must be the lowering of the harness. Damn.

"Hey Katniss," I hear the voice next to me.

_Oh no._

"Hey, Peeta," I say awkwardly.

"What happened? You know... to your... glasses?" He asks, clearly he feels weird too.

"Uhhh... the employee took

them, for the ride...so, how long has it been since we... err... seen each other?" I ask. God, this is _so_ awkward.

"A while, maybe... a month?" He says.

"Yeah, probably,"

_"Attention, riders! Please keep your hands and feet inside the roller coaster at all times! Also, make sure that your seatbelt is secure. Have fun!"_ The speaker next to my seat booms.

"Shit, I mean they could have lowered the volumes, and maybe make it sound like a normal person instead of some psychotic _clown_," Peeta says, I laugh. He's still really easy to talk to.

"Yeah,"

The roller coaster starts moving.

"Hey, would you mind telling me what it looks like?" I ask, "I can't see anything!"

"Well, it starts out straight, then it goes up, then there's a small left turn, then a really, _really_ steep fall," Peeta says.

"Shit," I cuss.

They way to the top is really slow, so it's okay to relax, I talk to Peeta.

"So, how is it with, you know... Clove?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, are you guys pretty serious? Or..."

"What? I never liked Clove, I only talked to her once and she was a pain in the ass," He says, confused.

"Okay, I'm really confused, I thought you broke up with me so you could be with Clove..." I say sadly.

Me and Peeta dated for about six months, he asked me to hang out with him in the park when I was in his family's bakery buying pastries for Prim. He was the best, he was so kind and nice to me, always cutting his time with his friends to spend time with me. Sometimes he skipped lessons to visit with me during lunchtime, he is a year older than me so we had different schedules.

The rumors spread around about Peeta having a crush on Clove, the head cheerleader. I talked to Peeta about it a few times, he told me it was a complete lie and he wants to be with me.

But after a few weeks, I started believing them. I didn't break up with Peeta because I couldn't let him go, and it was totally selfish. He noticed my change in attitude and he called it off.

"What? No! I broke up with you because I thought you weren't happy with our relationship!"

"I wasn't happy because you had a crush on Clove and you were still dating me!" I yell.

"Shut up!" Someone says behind me.

"Sorry," I mutter, lowering my voice.

"I never had a crush on Clove, I always liked you! I never stopped!" He says, I don't think he planned to mention the last part. Because I hear a sound, as if he slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Really?" I ask.

"Katniss," He begins, "I love spending time with you, those rumors were all fake. Actually, Finnick and Annie dragged me here so I could forget about you, but here I am now," He says.

"Woah, that was..." I suddenly realize, "Gale, Johanna?! Did you bring me here to the amusement park and told Finnick and Annie to bring Peeta just so we could make up!?"

"Well..." I hear Gale say, I sigh.

"Whatever," I say.

We finally reach the top, where it stops for a while.

"So... how is college?" I ask Peeta.

"It's cool, decent grades," He says. We stay silent for a few moments.

"Katniss..."

"Yes?"

"Can we be friends again? I mean, I'd really like that," He says, "But I understand if you don't want to,"

"I'd like that," I say, "I'm so sorry I believed those stupid ru- _AHHHHHH_!"

The roller coaster goes down so fast, that I have a really weird feeling in my stomach. I grab Peeta's hand, his other one is up in the air and he is smiling.

The roller coaster goes in a loop and I scream, Peeta laughs next to me.

After a few twists, the ride is finally over and Peeta helps me get off the cart, I feel someone putting my glasses back on my eyes, I can finally see clearly again.

Peeta, Gale and Johanna's hair is a mess, which leads to the assumption that so is mine.

"So, are you guys, like, okay?" Finnick says and walks up to us, holding hands with Annie, they both have identical disheveled hair. I can see the ladies getting off of the carts staring at Gale, Finnick and Peeta. Mostly Finnick. But I don't mind. I've gotten kinda used to it.

"Yeah," I say.

"Pretty much," Peeta says.

We spend the rest of the day riding more rides and playing games, Peeta wins me a plastic bow and arrow with a suction cup arrow at a water shooting game, I laugh.

"I have a _real_ bow, Peeta!" I say.

"Then I'll use it so I'll be up to your standards!"

After, Peeta offers to drive me home and I agree.

There's obnoxious dubstep music playing from the car radio.

"You know, I really enjoyed myself today,"'I say he agrees.

"I know, I mean, today I finally realized that, with the help of friends, you can get through the ups and downs in life. Did you know I was really sad when I broke up with you? And sometimes there are this huge loops that seriously bother you and there are really bad twists in life, but you can get through it, kinda like that Roller Coaster,"

"You're so corny," I say.

"You know you love it."

And he's right. I _really_ do.

* * *

**Hi! I am posting something to make sure people know I'm alive and healthy. Follow moi at Tumblr and let's be friends :) And go check out my bestest internet friend on the webs, FirePearl97! Her stories are amazing! Yay for Prory, Peeniss and Gadge! (But still, I like Gale/Johanna too)**

**EDIT: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. WOAH. I was just looking at Everlark Recs on Tumblr, and I see THIS STORY, THERE ON EVERLARK RECS?! Wowza. I'd like to know who Rec'd me, so I can shower them with thanks, not riches, I'm pretty broke. But seriously, thanks. I just had time to check some mistakes and I corrected them, so yeah. Thanks.**


End file.
